


Something Worth Saving

by captainamergirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, angst - a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Oliver won't give up on finding Black Siren's humanity.





	Something Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> No bashing this ship please. This is MY ship. Don't like, don't read.

** Something Worth Saving **

"You're not - you're not my Laurel," Oliver protested decidedly weakly as she gave him a firm shove. His back smacked the hardwood floor in the lair with a _thwack!,_ snatching his breath clean away. Or maybe it was the look in those hooded, smoky eyes that rendered him completely breathless. The way she was looking at him with such ferocious determination made his whole body ache. His pulse was pounding in his ears and it felt like hot lava coursed through his veins.

"You bet your ass, I'm not," Laurel's doppelganger said with a smirk. She began to circle him predatorily. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her lean, leather clad legs as she walked around and around him, seeming to contemplate exactly what she should do with him - or _to_ him. She looked ready to pounce and he didn't know why but he relished the idea of it. He almost welcomed whatever she had planned for him. No, he _definitely_ did.

"The Laurel you knew ... she was so insipid; so pathetic," Black Siren said as she suddenly dropped to a crouch and shot out a hand, grabbing him by the collar of his tee-shirt. His body quaked almost imperceptibly but he sensed that she saw the movement anyway; _felt_ it. She missed nothing. Her fingers traced the column of his throat. She could easily crush his windpipe and he'd be defenseless; too lost as he was in staring at her.

"What'd you ever see in that fool anyway?" Black Siren asked, leaning over him. Her taut breasts pressed against his chest and he felt his whole body tighten in response. She was actively stroking his neck now, tracing the Adam's Apple that bobbed noticeably.

"She was ... everything that was good. She was beautiful; she was -" His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears. "She was everything to me."

"And yet you fucked her sister. What's that about?" Black Siren asked. Her fingers moved up the column of his neck to run across his jawline. He was mesmerized by the sensation, the gentle scraping of his skin with the soft pads of her fingers.

"Not one of my finer moments, I admit it," Oliver said. "I never wanted to hurt her."

"I bet you did though. I bet she cried buckets of tears over your betrayal." Her fingers kept up their ministrations on his face as she leaned still closer to him. Her scent was intoxicating - it was a mixture of exotic jasmine and sex. He wondered if she was good in bed. _He was losing his mind._

"Laurel wasn't - she wasn't one to waste time feeling sorry for herself," Oliver said. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he was even having this conversation with her. Why he hadn't drop-kicked Black Siren back to Earth 2. It was just the look in those eyes ... He couldn't turn away. Maybe he didn't want to.

"Oh, Laurel. Sweet, _dead_ Laurel."

Oliver growled. "You need to wash her name right off of your tongue."

"True, I should. I mean there are so many better things I can do with my tongue," she said. Her tongue darted out between her bright ruby lips and he found his attention riveted on the movement. What would it feel like for that tongue to be sliding against his, or to be licking the tip of his cock? Did this Laurel-lookalike give amazing head the way Laurel used to?

He swallowed hard. Where had that thought come from really? Dammit, this woman was messing with his mind. She had to be. She was making him want things, feel things, he was almost sure that he never could again.

She smirked, seeing his eyes following the moist tracks of her tongue against the corners of her mouth. And then she was grabbing him by the front of his shirt, fisting her tiny hands in the gray cottony material, yanking him to a near-sitting position. Their eyes locked and held. He was imprisoned, held captive, by the startling expression of desire in her eyes. He wondered if the same look mirrored in his own eyes. His thoughts were running away with him, so far away, he wasn't sure he could ever catch up to them. Rationality and reason had clearly evacuated the building.

She dropped her head until they were nose-to-nose. His heart was slamming wildly against his ribcage. He wondered if she could hear the _thump-thump_ of it. Their gazes held and then she was shoving him back to the floor one more time and crawling atop him. She was either going to kill him or fuck him. He would let her do anything to him -- just to have her hands on his body.

She straddled his denim-clad thighs and rested her hands on his chest. He felt the heat of her searing him through his tee-shirt. He managed to choke out, "What do you want?" His voice was deep and scratchy.

She didn't answer. Instead she finally slammed her lips down onto his. It was what he had been waiting for. What he had been craving all these long months since she first showed up. That sexy little tongue slipped between his lips and he found himself returning the kiss with equal fervor. Her nails dug into his chest until it was painful for him, but he didn't dare protest. Not now. His hands moved up to cup her lean waist, to hold her in place. She rocked against him as their tongues dueled.

The kisses only ratcheted up in heat. He rolled his hips, rocking her taut body against his clothed cock. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her so badly and he knew that she knew that. That she was counting on it, actually.

She nipped his bottom lip, so hard, that he tasted blood. She snickered when he hissed at her. "Are you gonna fuck me, Oliver?" Black Siren asked. "Are you going to fuck me good and hard? Right here in your dungeon where sweet little Felicity could walk in at any minute?"

"Shut up," Oliver spat. He hated to be reminded of his ex-fiancée right now of all times. His cock was throbbing in his pants. He knew if he didn't take Black Siren now, he was going to explode.

Her sexy lips shown a mocking grin. "You're so fucking easy," she said. "But fine, I'll play along. Let's fuck. Hard and dirty. Right here, right now."

He didn't need a second invitation. He was grabbing her by the long locks of her white-blonde hair, yanking her down atop his chest. His hands slid down her back to settle on her the globes of her ass. They kissed as she was shredding away his tee-shirt. She ripped it savagely from his body and licked his nipples, her tongue swirling 'round and 'round them. He was going crazy. He was losing his mind. No, he already had. He should put a stop to this. He knew he should. After all, she had tried to kill him and his friends more times than he could count, and yet that knowledge didn't stop him from reaching for the zipper at her back. He yanked it down, sliding his hands inside the soft, dark leather. Her skin was warm and silky. He couldn't tear away his fingers as his lips found the hollow of her throat and he suckled there.

He tugged at the leather, yanking it down, needing to see her. His breath hitched again as her creamy white breasts were soon exposed to his greedy eyes. He covered each breast with a hand, kneading the sensitive rosy buds. She threw her head back and gave over to the sensation of his hands on her. He arched up to capture one nipple between his teeth. She slipped her head behind his head and pressed more of herself into his mouth. He was hungry for her and her nipples were hard and protruding just the way he liked. He licked and sucked on them as she fisted her hands in his hair, yanking fiercely on the ends. The pain it elicited was decidedly pleasurable. There was pleasure and pain in every way that she touched him, caressed him, grabbed him.

He rolled her off of him, pushing her down. She just smirked as her back smacked against the floor. She lifted her ass and he ripped the whole outfit off of her, taking those black stilettos with it. He cast aside the shredded garment and feasted his eyes on her lithe body. Her legs went on for days and days. He wanted them wrapped around his waist as he drove forcefully into her. He wanted that so badly but there was something he wanted just as badly... He wanted - needed - to taste her.

She hissed at him as he licked the curve of her left hip. He shoved her thighs apart and looked at her glistening pussy. She was wet. So damned wet. He dropped to the ground on his belly and licked at her pink seam. He felt her whole body jerk in response. He reached out and pressed his hand to her abdomen to hold her in place. Though she continued to buck and squirm, he continued his torturous assault. He sluiced two fingers into her tight pussy and worked them in and out of her body, mimicking the motions of his tongue. She ground her hips against his face and he was lost in the heady scent of her arousal, lost in the taste of her sweet juices that coated his tongue. She cursed loudly and he felt her whole body surrendering to orgasm. He could tell that she was fighting it but the need to cum was impossible to ignore. Her body betrayed her. She wanted him, maybe almost as much as he did her.

He pressed his thumb against her clit and swirled the nail around the pulsing bundle of nerves. She came again. He felt her whole body shudder with release. She tasted better than he could have ever dreamed.

Black Siren practically spat at him this time, seemingly angry that he had born witness to her carnal reaction. Worse, that he had invoked it. They were supposed to be enemies. Hell, they were. He kept trying to remind himself of that. That this was not some love match, some meeting of two long lost souls. She was not his Laurel. She was not the woman he loved and longed for. And yet... The way her eyes smoldered, he knew there would be no walking away from her tonight. He didn't want to. Saving the world, be damned.

She surprised him by giving him another hard shove. But now he was the one smirking, his smile taunting. The look said that he knew he could easily bring her to climax, probably the way no one else could.

"You piece of shit," she growled. He caught her by the wrist and yanked her back to him - hard. She collided with him, landing in his lap. His dick jerked in his pants in response. Her heat was burning him in the very best way.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked. "Can't stand that the prey has become the predator?"

"You can go ahead and burn in hell now," she snarled. She struggled as he kissed her; bit down hard on his lip. His hands knotted in her hair and her arms slid up his shoulders to lock around his neck. She clung to him as he stroked each of her tits and their tongues once against battled.

This was the big finish and he couldn't deny how much he wanted it. How much he wanted her. He loved Laurel, he missed her every single day, but he craved the Black Siren's body more than he would have ever thought was possible.

She hovered above him and he watched her, unable to turn away. Not wanting to. She cupped him through his jeans. She reached for the button and eased it through the hole. He held his breath as she yanked down the zipper and touched him through the opening of his boxers. He was the one hissing then as she ran her fingers over the purpled, mushroomed head of his dick.

He lifted his ass and she ripped the jeans off of him in one swipe of her deft fingers. They landed somewhere in the vicinity of her leather getup. She ran her hands up his legs before she deftly hopped atop him. He growled as she rubbed her wet pussy against his dick and then she immediately darted away. He managed to catch her by the ankle. He pulled her back towards him. She fought him the whole way. She wanted the control here but he wasn't about to let her have it.

He lifted her up in his arms, cradling her gently for a moment, as he suckled on her neck, marking her. She responded by pushing his face away. He just laughed and that seemed to goad her. She writhed free of him and hopped to her feet. He immediately followed after her. He pushed her against the wall. He lifted her long hair off of her shoulders and kissed and sucked on the back of her neck. His engorged dick was pressing against her right ass cheek and he felt her squirming against him.

"Let me go. If you know what's good for you, you'll fucking let me go right now," she said.

"You're not going anywhere," he snarled in her ear. "You started this. Now we're both going to finish it."

She huffed as he grabbed her by the arm and whipped her around to face him. "I will kill you for this," she snarled back. Whatever other threat she was about to issue died on her lips as he kissed her roughly. In response, she grabbed either of his arms, grinding her nails into his skin there. He pressed his erection to her entrance. Her body responded seemingly without her permission. She grasped his dick in her hand and rubbed the tip. He was throbbing as he pushed inside of her. She clamped down around him immediately as he lifted her up. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and he pressed her into the wall as they began to fuck furiously.

Black Siren raked her nails down his back. She seemed to concentrate her attentions on the scars that laced his skin. He groaned as she nicked his skin, no doubt leaving more marks there than there had been previously. His own hands gripped her hips as he thrust into her, drawing all the way out of her before slamming back inside of her heat.

The fucking was feral, furious, and rough as hell. They were both going to be sore afterwards, as if they had done battle. And maybe, in a way, they had. There was no telling who was the true victor here and who the loser.

He pounded into her as she matched each thrust. A powerful orgasm soon had him in its grip. Maybe the most intense one he had ever had. He grasped blindly for the wall behind her, using it to steady himself somewhat. When he finally came, his whole body quaked with the ferocity of the pleasure. His eyes rolled heavenward and he was sure that he completely stopped breathing for several long moments. He felt Black Siren shuddering in his arms and then she went slack against him. Her face dropped into the crook of his neck for the briefest of moments and then she was sliding down to the ground. He stared at her as she tore from his grasp. Her eyes were so dark, that they were almost black. She looked angry as hell, as if she could kill him for touching her -- for awakening something inside of her that they had all thought was dead.

His hand instinctively went to her wrist and he tugged her close once more, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. "I'm not giving up on you."

She pulled away, her face red with anger. He knew then that he had certainly made her feel something. To be able to do that; it meant that there was still humanity left inside of her. It was just buried down very deep. She may not be the Laurel he had known and loved, but there was something good inside of her, something worth saving even if she would never admit it.

He watched as she quickly yanked on her outfit, running for the safety of door before she was even fully zipped up. "I'm not giving up!" he called after her as she darted out the door. "I'll never give up on you," he vowed in a raspy whisper.

**FINIS.**


End file.
